


throat is dry over nonsense affection

by ken (club_hot)



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_hot/pseuds/ken
Summary: You kiss him like you wanted to for a long time.





	

You know that at some point, you stopped caring. Liking guys isn't like you and neither is wanting to kiss them but that’s what's happening right now. Heechul is breathing and getting drunk and laughing. He looks beautiful, you think, with his full lips pressed against the bottle of soju and half gone already.

You’re not the one to stay sober but you're the one dragging Heechul home at three in the morning because he can't even walk straight. He’s leaning on you while you're trying to get a taxi and failing. you can feel his breath against your neck and it makes you nervous; he has never been this close to you, he has never made your heart beat this fast.

You end up walking with him hanging on your arm. There’s a moment where you both almost get run over by a speeding car: but you can't bring yourself to care, not when he's around. He thinks this is funny, you struggling to walk and you quietly dying on the inside.

Heechul almost rolls out of your arms onto the floor when you both get to his place, but you grab his hand. Your heart is beating, loudly, so so so loudly you're sure everyone can hear it. Maybe not him through, he's fucking crazy and so are you for falling for him.

"Ah, Kyunghoon, thanks," he says and you nod as you watch him close the door. He’s smiling and you want to know why but he won't tell you, that's a fact

You’re going crazy. You should've thought this through, but you haven't and now it's like you're the one that's drunk instead. Where did your rational personality go?

He’s laughing at you and you can't stand it. Your head is ringing; maybe you should so something smart for once and leave. But you've never been that good at things like that, so you stay.

You have never been this ridiculous, at least not when it comes to liking a person, but Heechul is something else. He makes everything a thing, a thing that makes your heart race.

You kiss him like you wanted to for a long time, your hands cupping his cheeks as you press your lips against his and you're pretty sure this is the best thing you have ever felt.

He’s kissing you back and that's when you taste the alcohol you're getting drunk off of, maybe it's just him though? That you can't think straight is all you actually get at that moment.

You see heaven, you feel like you're in one too because you have always wanted to do this and his kisses are just like you thought they would be: soft but he’s grabbing onto your hair and pulling it so he seems stronger and it makes you laugh.

It’s his everything, from the way he moves to the way he breathes, that makes you weak in the knees and it makes you want to lay in bed with him on your lap while you’re caressing his hair and you two are talking about how much you like each other. You hope that he’s doing this because he wants to and not because he’s drunk.

You’re going to die like this, begging on your knees for more from him, not saying anything because you’re scared of rejection. So, you stop kissing him and you wait. You wait for him to say something but he doesn’t and a piece of you dies. He’s still looking at you with those eyes, drunk and you decide this is not what you want. What you want is him, sober, holding you while you watch movies and him kissing during commercial breaks. The high you felt before is gone.

Heechul’s not made for this kind of stuff though, you’ve known him long enough to know this. That you have no future with him is a fact. He has stuff to do, girls to kiss, time to spend but not with you.

It all comes down to: “Goodnight, Heechul,” because you can’t do more than that and you leave. (A part of you wishes he would stop you. Pulled you back and kissed you again.)

He grabs your arm and you start sweating. You wish you knew what he was thinking, staring at your lips and you're doing the same. You take a deep breath.

What is he going to do?


End file.
